elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Dragonborn)
is one of the many quests available in .]] The following is a list of quests that appear in . The main questline consists of 7 quests that take place across Solstheim and beyond. 30 side quests are available along with many more miscellaneous quests. Main quest *Dragonborn — Travel to the island of Solstheim and learn about Miraak. *The Temple of Miraak — Locate the Temple of Miraak. *The Fate of the Skaal — Free the indoctrinated Skaal villagers. *Cleansing the Stones — Cleanse the All-Maker stones dotted across the island. *The Path of Knowledge — Travel with master Neloth to Nchardak and recover a Black Book. *The Gardener of Men — Enter the Daedric realm of Apocrypha and learn the final words of Bend Will. *At the Summit of Apocrypha — Reach the summit of Apocrypha and defeat Miraak. Black Book quests * Black Book: Filament and Filgree — Traverse through Apocrypha and learn the Black Book's knowledge. * Black Book: The Hidden Twilight * Black Book: The Sallow Regent * Black Book: The Winds of Change * Black Book: Untold Legends Side quests Raven Rock *A New Debt — Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead — Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. * Served Cold — Investigate a plot to assasinate First Councillor Morvayn. * The Final Descent — Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Skaal Village * A New Source Of Stalhrim — Locate the kidnapped Skaal blacksmith. * Filial Bond — Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a Werebear. * Lost Legacy — Help Tharstan explore the ancient ruins in Vahlok's Tomb. Tel Mithryn * Azra's Staffs — Retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. * Briarheart Necropsy — Study a Forsworn Briarheart for Neloth. * Experimental Subject — Test out a new spell for Neloth. * From the Ashes — Kill the Ash Guardian Talvas accidentally summoned. * Healing a House — Repair the withered Telvanni tower. * Heart Stones — Find a Heart Stone for Neloth. * Lost Knowledge — Find a certain Black Book for Neloth. * Old Friends — Find out who has been sending Ash Spawn to attack Tel Mithryn. * Reluctant Steward — Locate Neloth's missing steward. * Telvanni Research — Help Neloth in his research on Ash Spawn. * Wind and Sand — Retrieve a book about the Alik'r Desert for Neloth. Other * Deathbrand — Locate all pieces of the fabled armor. * Retaking Thirsk — Help the Nords retake Thirsk Mead Hall from Rieklings. * The Chief of Thirsk Hall — Help an intelligent Riekling Chief with several tasks. * The Ebony Warrior — A powerful Redguard warrior wishes to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy foe. * Unearthed — Help Ralis Sedarys search for the relics of Ahzidal. Miscellaneous quests These quests appear in the "Miscellaneous" section of the quest log and are often trivial in nature. Raven Rock *Cleaning the Temple — Clear the Temple's tomb of Ash Spawn. *Collect Netch Jelly — Collect 5 samples of Netch Jelly for Milore Lenth. *Distribute Sadri's Sujamma — Distrubite 10 samples of Sadri's Sujamma. *Drowning her Sorrows — Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Locate the Raven Rock Stash — Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine in Raven Rock. *Pendant Hunt — Locate the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock. *Recover the Bonemold Formula — Retrieve a stolen formula for Glover Mallory. *Retrieve Cindiri's Folio — Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall. *Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe — Retrieve a pickaxe for Glover Mallory. *The Frostmoon Hunters — Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag. Tel Mithryn *Sight for Sore Eyes — Be the test subject for Neloth's new spell. *Elynea's Ingredients — Find and deliver a rare alchemy ingredient for Elynea Mothren. Thirsk Mead Hall *Elmus' Mead — Bring Elmus a bottle of Ashfire Mead from Thirsk. *Elmus' Berries — Bring Elmus some juniper berries. *Halbarn's Supplies — Bring 10 stalhrim ore and 15 ebony ingots to Halbarn Iron-Fur. *Hilund's Spears — Bring 50 Riekling spears to Hilund. Skaal Village *Morwen's Request — Deliver Bera's necklace to Runil in Falkreath. *Nikulas' Future — Convince Nikulas to stay in Skaal Village. Other *Summoning Karstaag — Retrieve the Karstaag's skull and summon his ghost to a duel. *The Kagrumez Trials — Find the Kagrumez Resonance Gems across Solstheim to complete the Kagrumez trials. Expanded quests These quests start off as miscellaneous quests, but expand into proper side quests. *Baldor's Disappearance — Locate the missing Skaal blacksmith. Expands into the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim". *Haknir Death-Brand's Treasure — Find a piece of Deathbrand armor. Expands into the quest "Deathbrand". *Investigate Kolbjorn Barrow — Visit a Kolbjorn Barrow and talk to Ralis Sedarys. Expands into the quest "Unearthed". *Locate the Black Book — Locate a mysterious Black Book from the clues of a Madman. Expands into a Black Book quest. Category:Dragonborn: Quests Category:Dragonborn: Lists